Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 38 (Places)
Places is the thirty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *TIM watches at his snow domes and imagines being at the North Pole. *CHARLI pretends to be a snowflake and a raindrop. *Warrior NATHAN goes the Egyptian pyramids for the sunset chariot race. *CHARLI does the sphinx and the cobra snake poses. *KELLIE's wonderful place is her bed and she imagines travel to the Northern Territory along with Chats. *CHARLI collects food like a lizard, a venus flytrap and an elephant. *KATHLEEN looks for a wonderful place in the world to visit. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a spade (Charli), a bucket (Nathan) and a wheelbarrow (Kathleen) that are visited by a wombat (Kellie), they all go to the wombat's burrow and they find out it is too small because the wombat doesn't like digging. Gallery Tim_S7_E38.png Charli_S7_E38_1.png Nathan_S7_E38.png Charli_S7_E38_2.png Kellie_S7_E38.png Charli_S7_E38_3.png Kathleen_S7_E38.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E38.png Trivia *The North Pole, also known as the Geographic North Pole or Terrestrial North Pole, is defined as the point in the Northern Hemisphere where the Earth's axis of rotation meets its surface. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Pole *The Egyptian pyramids are ancient pyramid-shaped masonry structures located in Egypt. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Egyptian_pyramids *The Northern Territory is a federal Australian territory in the center and central northern regions. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northern_Territory *Kathleen says she is going to visit Hawaii. Hawaii is the 50th and most recent state of the United States of America, it is the only U.S. state located in Oceania and the only one composed entirely of islands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii *Then, Kathleen says she is going to travel to Alaska. Alaska is a U.S. state situated in the northwest extremity of the Americas. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alaska *Finally, Kathleen decides she is going to stay in Sydney. Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sydney Songlets ;Making music Wonderful places I have been Wonderful things that I have seen Wonderful memories, wonderful times All right here forever. Wonderful places I have been Wonderful things that I have seen Wonderful memories, wonderful times All right here forever. Wonderful places I have been Wonderful things that I have seen Wonderful memories, wonderful times All right here forever. ;Body move #01 I like to be a snowflake Not making any sound As I drift and float And fall quietly to the ground. I like to be a raindrop Make a sploshy sound As I drop, kerplop And fall loudly to the ground. ;Shapes in space ;Body move #02 ;Word play In my bed, I'm warm and safe My bed is my special place In my bed, I see new places Open spaces, smiling faces My bed is the place for me My bed is the only place to be. In my bed, I'm warm and safe My bed is my special place In my bed, I see new places Open spaces, smiling faces My bed is the place for me My bed is the only place to be. ;Body move #03 ;Puzzles and patterns All around the world, so many places to see Search the globe to find a place that I would like to be All around the world, so many places to see Searching for a place that's lots of fun for me. All around the world, so many places to see Search the globe to find a place that's lots of fun for me All around the world, so many places to see Somewhere there's a place that's lots of fun for me. ;Sharing stories Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about North Pole Category:Ep about snow domes Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about snowflakes Category:Ep about raindrops Category:Ep about warriors Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about Egypt Category:Ep about pyramids Category:Ep about chariots Category:Ep about racing Category:Ep about sphinx Category:Ep about cobra snakes Category:Ep about beds Category:Ep about the Northern Territory Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about collecting Category:Ep about lizards Category:Ep about venus flytrap Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about Hawaii Category:Ep about Alaska Category:Ep about Sydney Category:Ep about spades Category:Ep about buckets Category:Ep about wheelbarrows Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about burrows Category:Ep about digging